Abraham Van Brunt
The Headless Horseman (Richard Cetrone) was dispatched by former history professor turned Revolutionary War captain Ichabod Crane. Both the Horseman and Crane were later resurrected in the 21st Century Sleepy Hollow, where the horseman was revealed to be one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse: Death. Biography Pre-series The Horseman was a Hessian soldier who was part of the 5th Battalion, also known as the Shadow Warriors. Being one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, the Headless Horseman is practically immortal and possesses minimal invulnerability as he is capable of withstanding multiple gunshots and he was not fazed when Ichabod Crane hit him repeatedly with a shovel. However, Ichabod had been able to decapitate him with a sword in their initial encounter. It's possible that the Horseman may possess a limited healing factor. The Horseman can heat the blade of his broadaxe to 500 degrees. One of the Headless Horseman's only known weaknesses is that he is appearantly vulnernable to sunlight as he hid beneath a river during the day. He also immediately rode off on his horse in the middle of a gunfight with the police when the sun began to rise, causing his uniform to sizzle when touched by its rays. Also, while gunshots don't kill him, they do seem to temporarily stop him in his tracks. Another potential weakness is that the Headless Horseman may be only at less than half his true strength, so long as he stays separated from his head, which he needs to be whole again. Back in the 18th Century; the Headless Horseman had the use of a broadaxe and it was later as that he would wield this same weapon. The axe is known to heat up to 500 degrees in order to cautorize the wound of the victim's head every time the Horseman decapitates his victims. In addition, he carried another axe on his person, which could also heat up to 500 degrees, seen when he tried and failed to strike Ichabod and hit the tombstone of Katrina Crane instead. Season One Later on while in the 21st Century; not only does he have the use of his axe; but at the end of episode one; aquires a Mossberg 500 shotgun and a Colt M4A1 Carbine; modified with a foregrip and holographic sight. He is also seen carrying a Glock 17 pistol as a sidearm. Aside from his weapons, the Headless Horseman also has bandalier of 12 Gauge shotgun shells he uses for his shotgun. He also has another bandalier where the stores clips for his sidearm and carbine; as well as a belt. He got most of this from Andy Dunn's home in Sleepy Hollow when he broke in and took them from the weapons safe. Also, he relied on the use of a white horse as a mode of transportation, symbolizing his status as the Horseman of Death. Relationships Quotes ''"And there before me stood a white horse, and it's rider held a bow, and his name was Death." ''-Ichabod Crane Image Gallery Sleepy Hollow 2.png|The Horseman before losing his head. Sleepy Hollow.png|Fighting in the Revolutionary war. Four horseman.png|The Four Horseman of the Apocalypse. Horseman.jpg|Headless Horseman on his horse carrying his Colt M4A1 Headless Horseman.jpg|Headless Horseman firing his Mossberg 500 at Abby & Ichabod Shooting.jpg|Headless Horseman firing his M4A1 at a squad car Behind the Scenes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:4 Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Alive Category:Season 1 characters